moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kormed Wolfheart
' His Highness, Kormed Wolfheart,' is currently the Duke of Wolfrun by inheritance, and is a prestigious Duke of Alterac, leading the City-State of Alterac (otherwise known as the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, the succeeder of the Kingdom of Alterac,) through the Imperial Diet as its newfound Chancellor in the absence of Isiden Perenolde. The Duke was rumored to have served under the Scarlet Crusade, which was confirmed when he denounced the Crusade as an order of heretics and aligned himself with the Church of the Holy Light. Origin and Upbringing Kormed Wolfheart was born on the sixth year of the Lotharian Calendar to a blossoming courtship between Mathilan Lionblood and Mallory Wolfheart, the Alteraci Erbherzog (Duke-heir) of Wolfrun, a political courtship between the fiance and fiancees that blossomed into love. During the First War, the two lovers, yet to be married, cconceived a bastard son. The son was named Kormed, and be as strong and handsome as his father, with the wisdom of his half Quel'dorei mother, giving him soft, handsome features with his quarter blood of Quel'dorei that mingled sweetly with his Stromic and Alteraci origins. The child was raised for three months in the year of 8 L.C, in between the First and Second Wars in the township of Strahnbrad, where he'd briefly meet Verdun prior to becoming a Knight. They'd soon meet in the future, once again at Strahnbrad, where their friendship would birth, a strong brothership that would never crumble. The half Quel'dorei and Stromic father, the heir of Carathan at the time, would soon marry, the marriage short lived, lasting through the years of 7 L.C to 8 L.C. With the end of the First War, the Margrave's mother passed, Mallory the legitimate Duchess of Wolfrun. With the outbreak of the Second War, the politics in the Kingdom of Alterac reaching its maximum in tension, the young Duchess was executed in public for siding with the Alliance of Lordaeron, assumed to be in a coup with General Hath (which was proven to be true), the people of Alterac siding with the Horde, around the end of the year of 7 L.C, perhaps around the beginning months of 8 L.C. The child was promptly marked as a target to be killed by the people of Alterac as a political rival to the House of Perenolde, which existed between the House of Wolfheart, existing since the last High King of Alterac was slain, a descendent of the legendary figure of Alterac's ancient lore and mythology, as well as the House of Wolfheart as its founder, Gnæfa Lofðungr Hrólfr inn Hvítrvaldr (translated into Hrolf the Whitewolf). The child was safely brought to the Arathi Highlands where he'd be raised until he was sent to Strahnbrad, and then finally to the Monastery of Lordaeron to train under the ways of the Silver Hand. Interim of the Second War Kormed Wolfheart, in the year of 10 L.C, was sent back to Mount Wolfherz to be cared for by his Alterac relatives while his father, Mathilan Lionblood, was engaged in war against the rising Syndicate of Alterac, the Syndicate in their infancy. The Syndicate would begin a long campaign in Hillsbrad and Arathi that would result in the capturing of Durnholde Keep, Thoradin's Wall, Northfold Manor, and years later, Stromgarde City. From 10 L.C to 16 L.C, Kormed would reside at Mount Wolfherz, and sometimes in the township of Strahnbrad. During this time, he'd rekindle his friendship that'd turn into a brotherly bond to never be broken with Verdun, where Verdun would eventually join the Alliance's military. Kormed was crowned the client of the Duchy of Wolfrun by remaining Wolfheart cousins, the Wolfheart family wiped out save for Kormed. Kormed Wolfheart would have to grow in age and return to the Duchy to be crowned, which he would, after many years of service in the military and politics, wising himself to survive in combat and successfully lead anything from a Duchy, fief, and up to a nation. During this time, Kormed frequented the local chapels of Alterac, priests and knights of Alterac that remained loyal to the Alliance trained the young Duke-heir to use the Light, finding he possessed a natural talent to wield it. This would cause him to be a loyal and faithful servant to the Light, up to present day, guiding him to become a more meek and greater servant under the Light, and Church of the Holy Light. Kormed embraced his mountain roots, and was an Alterac nationalist whenever he'd leave the Wolfhearts by request sent to his father, departing from Alterac, travelling to Lordaeron to be trained under the ways of the Silver Hand. The young Wolfheart'ss education under the Light was paid for by Mathilan, the bastard son and half-blood a Page at the age of 10 in the year of 16 L.C. With the funding for Kormed, he was a Page until he'd hit the age of 15 in the year of 21 L.C, becoming a Squire. He resided in the Silver Hand Monastery, the equivalent to Northshire Abbey in the north. In the year of 23 L.C, the Duke-Heir being 17, the Third War broke out. The Third War The heir of the Duchy of Wolfrun would assist in the slaying of orcs, fighting along side Arthas Menethil and Uther the Lightbringer during the Blackrock invasion due to his release from the Monastery to be given combat experience past his fellow Squires. The young Lionblood fought along side prominent figures such as Uther the Lightbringer and Prince Arthas Menethil, returning to fight at Strahnbrad, where the horrors of the many slain villagers were seen by the Heir of Wolfrun, seeing his first real life combat, and experiencing the stark realization that combat wasn't acts of heroism and chivalry as he had originally expected. This simply provided him with a new mind set that would hone him for warfare. He studied the strategies of the Silver Hand, and gained invaluable expertise. At Strahnbrad, he slew 10 orcs in single combat, granting him a worthy act of heroism that was to soon be rewarded with his knighting into the Silver Hand in two weeks when his birthday would occur, hitting 18, the age of the blossoming of legitimate manhood. His aspirations were not to be true, and the young Wolfheart wasn't to become a Knight of the Silver Hand as the Prince disbanded them a week later at the Culling of Stratholme. The Duke-Heir was inable to return to the Highlands to assist his father due to how heavy the Syndicate presence truely was. Soon, however, King Thoras Trollbane was to die, controversy forming around his death. This further made it impossible for the Duke-Heir to return to Arathi since the borders, more or less non-existent, were tightly sealed. The young would-be Lord was sent to Hearthglen where he'd actively serve the Crusade. From Hearthglen, he'd be transferred to the Eastern Plaguelands to serve the Crusade in its embassy north at Light's Hope Chapel, stationed at Tyr's Hand when he was not in embassy and diplomatic talk. An agreement was eventually reached for the Crusade and Dawn to besiege the Naxxramas Citadel. Kormed would be one of hundreds, if not thousands, of Holy men and women that would participate in the battle that would eventually be conned the Fall of Naxxramas. At the cost of hundreds of Argent Dawn and Scarlet Crusade lives, with the assistance of both Alliance and Horde, Naxxramas was conquered, and the Scourge invasion was pushed back. Kormed would be ranked up to the title of Knight-Crusader within the Crusade for his heroric feats during the siege, and train the Scarlet forces of Hearthglen. The Burning Crusade During the Burning Crusade, when the Alliance and Horde's heroism revived and unity was required to an extent to face the wrath of the Burning Legion, Kormed was in Hearthglen, fending off any unwanted presences. During the Burning Crusade, he kept spirits high in Hearthglen, and for his long service to the Crusade and loyalty to the Church of the Crimson Flame, he was rewarded with the honorary title of Cavalier, tasked to protect Mardenholde Keep and serve Highlord Taelan Fordring, the Lord of Mardenholde Keep. The young Duke-heir of Wolfrun would begin to see the Crusade's light change when he saw Highlord Fordring, having gone 'insane', kill his fellow Cavaliers and Crusaders. The young Wolf was able to survive, and watched Grand Inquisitor Isillien slay Taelan for defecting. While Kormed viewed his execution as the proper punishment for defecting, the way he saw his Highlord so calm and collected, believing in his heart that the Crusade had gone mad, had helped convince Kormed that perhaps the Crusade had reached its breaking point. With the expunging of dwarves and Quel'dorei from their ranks, and the change in the Crusade's heiarchy and foreign policies, the Lord gained a miniscule piece of wisdom as he wondered if the Crusade was as zealous as it was rumored. This planted the seed of coldness and wonder in the Lord's heart that would grow and remain unanswered until he would rejoin the Grand Alliance. War Against the Lich King Although Kormed did not directly serve in Icecrown, or anywhere notable in Northrend, he participated in the start of the War Against the Lich King that would result in the Siege of Icecrown Citadel, known as the Siege of the Scarlet Enclave. Kormed was rallied from Hearthglen to New Avalon along with over one thousand of his fellow Hearthglen Crusaders when a Scarlet courier was sent to Hearthglen, and then onto Tirisfal to the Scarlet Monastery to rally Crusaders against Acherus and its Death Knights. The Crusaders of Tirisfal and Hearthglen were led into a trap that was devised by the Death Knights of Acherus. When the Crusaders arrived, Havenshire was razed to the ground, and New Avalon was being defended, the Death Knights seemingly pushed back. With the Crusaders spurred on wards, they charged on the offensive towards the Death Knights, confident in the Holy Light and their superior numbers. The trap was sprung, the Death Knights of Acherus having many frostwyrms under their command that would fly above and cloud the town of New Avalon and the ruins of Havenshire, causing mayhem and destruction wherever they flew. The Upper Echelon of the Scarlet Crusade left minutes after the failed offensive, boarding on boats with any nearby Crusaders until they could carry no more, and set off for Dragonblight to found New Hearthglen and the infamous Scarlet Onslaught. Kormed would escape with his life with very few of his fellow Crusaders, most from Hearthglen, and seek refuge within Tyr's Hand. Kormed would rest, strengthen himself, and soon leave Tyr's Hand during the night, unnoticed, and wander through the Eastern Plaguelands until he'd reach Caer Darrow, which he knew from his Arathorian history studying to be a former land of Arathor. When he arrived, it was under the control of the Clergy of the Holy Light. Afraid of being branded a heretic, he instead avoided them, and would travel to the Hinterlands, finding refuge in Aerie Peak after roughly two weeks of wandering, lacking food or water. Once again, he was nourished back to health, and owed a debt to the Wildhammer Dwarves; this is the reason the Duke has cherished the Wildhammer Clan when confronted by members of it. The Cataclysm (Work in Progress) Seclusion (Work in Progress) Pandaria During the beginning of the founding of lands of Pandaria, Kormed was thrust into a Civil War in Arathor. Kormed was the Contender of Carathan at the time, believing that although he was the bastard child of Mathilan, he held the legitimate claims to the Duchy of Carathan. There were, however other potential claimants, including the powerful Lordaeronian Judicator, Galleron Martellus, who was named the next Duke by Mathilan on the latter's deathbed in 32 L.C (which he was proven to have not actually committed suicide). Kormed argued that Mathilan had previously promised the Duchy to him, and that Galleron had sworn to support Kormed's claim. Kormed mustered a strong auxiliary force at the request of Duke Tiberius, a fellow bastard child, and coincidentally the son of Kormed's mentor, Duke Tritus Auralius. Together, the two would cause the Second Arathi Civil War, the Contender of Carathan unwittingly playing a hand in Tiberius' ascension to becoming the next Duke of Arathor, albeit the title shortlived before he was executed. After Kormed realized what Tiberius was doing, he became disgusted with the bastard, deciding he was border lining insanity. The rightful heir to Carathan seceded Carathan to Tiberius in exchange for the lands in the Hillsbrad Foothills (such as Durnholde Keep) which were claimed by Arathorian conquest only two years prior, Kormed personally commanding over the campaign as its soon-to-be Imperator, serving Duke Auralius at the time. When the lands were granted to Kormed, he staked his claims for Alterac, leaving Tiberius deal with the Civil War on his own. The Wolfheart had enough sense to realize who would triumph over the claim of Duke of Arathor, believing in his heart the title was only for the House of Lionblood. Kormed gave the lands to the other claimant of Carathan, Galleron Martellus, concluding that Galleron would make a fine ally for the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, otherwise known as the City State of Alterac, which was what he'd form under the House of Wolfheart to completely conquer the lands of Alterac. The offensive that Kormed would command over as the Duke of Wolfrun would be the first attempt to march and seize lands in Alterac since the Razing of Alterac during the Second War, the campaign titled the "Conquest of Alterac". Personality (Work in Progress) Philosophy (Work in Progress) Romance and Relationships Kormed was married to Arialus Conastello prior to the events of the March on the Highlands. Arialus was a Quel'dorei paladin, and a former member of the Scarlet Hammer prior to death threats recieved from a member within the sect. The Duke and Arialus had a blossoming love that was cut short when she was presumed dead after being gone from her pilgrimage to Quel'Thalas for two months. The Duke, heartstruck, slipped into a depression, where Lynnesta Erickson entered his life and assisted him from being depressed, forging a friendship that could never be broken, the two best friends present day. The Duke, freed from the bondage that was grief, would soon have his former lover, Bronwynn Branson, rekindle their lost relationship. The two were made for each other, and soon fell deeply in love. After a faithful, Light-abiding relationship, the Duke proposed to her on the roof of Stromgarde Keep (not to be confused with Stromgarde City), the two knowing in their hearts they were to soon be wed. On the eighth month the 22nd day, 34 L.C ((8/24/2014)), the two were wed outside of the Sanctum of Stromgarde. They had a long lasting marriage and even birthed a child. Kormed and Bronwynn, however, divorced, as communication between the two was complicated and their relationship tarnished. Lady Alessaria Winterfeld entered his life shortly thereafter, and in an act to appease the Arathi noblemen during the Seven Days' War, Kormed courted and proposed to her. The two were happily wed in the Chapel of Alterac City. Rumors have swirled about the Mountains that the Duchess of Wolfrun has became pregnant with Kormed's heir, but this notion has not been confirmed. KorAndWynnieAlterac.jpg Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromgarde Human Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alterac Human Category:Alterac Peerage Category:House of Wolfheart Category:Alterac Union